Putting Her Back Together IMPROVED
by Pearl01
Summary: What do you do when ,you know , the one you love won't love you one day? What if it wasn't the first time? Bella continues her life with Jacob as if she hadn't jumped off the cliff. Can she be happy knowing, one day, he will imprint? AU


Putting Her Back Together

**Author's Note**

**Okay this is the re written version of Putting Her Back Together. Set just after graduation. AU, Edward never went to Volterra. Jacob and Bella finally got together (explained in this chapter), it's the day of their wedding. I hope this is better than the original although it is quite similar but later chapters will be considerably different.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Adele- Hometown Glory  
'Round my hometown, memories are fresh'**

**Hey Monday- Candles  
'The darkness still remains'**

Enjoy!

Chapter One:  
New Beginnings 

It stunned me how quickly I ended up here; walking nervously down the aisle, my shiny silver pumps tapping softly on the stone slabs. I darted my eyes to the stunning arrangements of flowers. More distinctly, on a _single_ petal, a blue one. Blue like my prom dress. Blue like a clear sunny day. Blue, one colour with so much meaning, I never knew a colour could create so much _pain _within me. It was strange how I always knew this day would kill me inside like pouring lemon juice on the recently stitched up wounds.

I diverted my eyes and my thoughts to stare at something so much more breath taking then a flower, _Jacob._ His presence, it was like being given half a dose of painkiller, enough to ignore the pain but not enough to forget it. Never enough to forget it.

I saw a sly cheeky smile sweep across his face. Silently I laughed his thoughts so easily displayed in his expression; he obviously thought I was likely to trip down the aisle- of _all_ places.

Jacob's gaze upon me was _love_, a look of complete devotion it was such a deep shame, for Jacob at least that, I could only reciprocate the first part. It was a look of adoration but it wasn't the way Sam looked at Emily. I'd only ever had that look from one person... Edward. I didn't flinch at his name, I didn't hurt me anymore. Instead I got a feeling of loss, like when you lose something important and panic. No... not like, I did lose something important or more accurately it chose to lose me.

_Not now Bella_

My thoughts were a distracting whirlwind. They slowed and I calmed only to become nervous again reminding myself marriage was a _life_long commitment.

I fidgeted pressing down my simple lace edged dress; there were many memories which were sewn into the fabric. Renee had worn this exact dress many years ago, hopefully my marriage would have a happier ending than theirs.

I was inches away from Jacob and the uneasy feeling in my stomach was ever most present. How could I know I was making the right decision? A part of me wondered what would happen if Edward returned to find me with Jacob but the more rational and less optimistic side told me this was impossible why he would return for someone he didn't love. Charlie placed my hand in Jacob's; I didn't know how that made me feel my feelings were as incompressible as my thoughts.

I repeated the words that were as old as time, listening to the sound of the breeze and the rustle of the leaves trying to distract myself from what was really happening.

He kissed me ever so gently but passionate- it was soft and mesmerising but it failed to have the same effect as other kisses I'd had from _Edward._

We walked hand in hand back down the aisle to greet our guests.

I came to an abrupt stop kissing Charlie delicately on the cheek, for once he didn't cringe in the slightest. He stared at me- proud. Charlie _would _approve of Jacob.

Renee hugged me tightly "Aw I'm so happy for you darling"

"Mom, thank you for the dress it's beautiful"

"Don't worry honey; I think it was always meant to be yours."

Jacob's hand was entwined with mine his unnaturally hot, his complexion glowing beautifully in the unusually sunny day of Forks. He smiled at me lovingly, his face full of happiness.

I smiled my empty smiles to the happy and excited guests who returned them only their smiles were complete a true reflection on their feelings. I was silent constantly thinking off the complications. If I was being truthful I wasn't just satisfied I was the happiest I had been a long time. I needed the one I loved to hold me tight and distract me but most importantly I needed him to love me back. I couldn't live without Jacob's warmth, his security... his love

We walked around together while we were approached by happy families offering their congratulations. Sam and the pack greeted us joyfully, the pack more warm and friendly than Sam himself.

"Aw little sis I'm so happy you" Seth smiled.

I smiled honestly, glad that some pack members were not so judgemental about mine and Jacob's marriage. Seth's congratulation was followed by the rest of the pack members they too happy and pleased...apart from one. Sam.

Sam edged forward his head hanging almost in disgust. Jacob was oblivious to this body language shouting at Sam excitedly. It seemed as if Sam was edging towards me in slow motion, it felt surreal in the way I stood there while everyone else was almost frozen in time. I took this strange feeling of the absence of time to divulge into my memories...

My friendship with Jacob continued after my reckless phase, he soon steered me away from it all after hurting myself on the motorcycle. This was when Edward's voice stopped; it faded away with my reckless behaviour giving me back what sanity I had left. I found it quite ironic how I never wanted to be _that_ girl..., I had only graduated a month ago although Jacob had dropped out in his second year of High School starting his own mechanic business, and now we were married.

This memory led me on to another. Charlie, Billy, Jacob and me sat around the dining room table eating and sharing almost like a real family. This was the night Jacob had told me he was in love with me. I blushed and smiled nodding slightly. I didn't want to disappoint him, I needed him there. I couldn't do anything to jeopardise our friendship and I... loved him. It was how I realised I loved him, when he made his feelings clear I knew I couldn't lose him. Not long after he proposed, again the same feelings applied but this time I felt shocked and happy at the thought of someone wanting to be with me. I couldn't refuse him, not out politeness but because I truly wanted to be his wife. I wanted him to make me happy and for me to do the same but thoughts of Edward always distorted my perspective.

"Bella?"

Sam's voice pulled me out of memory lane. Instantly I smiled, shaking his hand gently.

"Congratulations" He said flatly, untruthfully.

Sam was unsure about our marriage; he didn't need to be Alice to know what the future held. Jacob would imprint one day, one day his love would stop. He would love another. Sam was the only one who knew what it was like to do this to someone. Leah and Sam had awkwardness between them; they couldn't even be friends any more. I was dreading when Jacob and I would turn into this.

"We'd better go-Victoria Patrol" Sam informed.

"Have fun, you two!" Seth grinned.

We watched them fade away into the distance until the completely disappeared, aw wolf howled

Jacob released his hand so he could face me. He had an uncontrollable grin on his face, the sort of smile five year olds had at Christmas. I grinned truthfully at him, his happiness was contagious.

"Bella..."

I smiled

"There's something I want to show you"

Confused, I followed as he led me by the hand to the car. We waved and smiled as our selected guest threw confetti at us. Jacob nudged me; I looked at my right hand and smiled- the bouquet. I leaped chucking my bouquet into a crowd of girls. Leah unconsciously caught the bouquet when it landed in her crossed arms. There was a chorus of "oh's" and "sighs". I waved goodbye leaving them with their disappointment.

"Jake, what are we doing?"

I didn't understand why we were leaving the wedding as far as I knew we were living with Billy. Victoria was still a current threat and the pack could not sacrifice Jacob for a week, a honey moon was out of the question. I hid my disappointment, I wanted to spend some alone time with Jacob and I'd never left America but the safety of the Rez was more important.

"Trust me, close your eyes" he soothed while leading me out the car

"Jake?"

He placed his hands over my eyes moving me on what felt like a lawn beneath my feet.

"You ready?"

"Yes" I said confused.

He removed his hands, my jaw dropped. I stood in front of small cosy house similar to Billy's.

"Jake...you bought us a house?!"

"You bet I did, I had help from Dad, Renee and Charlie though"

I was too happy to be angry with Charlie for spending his retirement on me. Jacob pulled me towards the house unlocking the door before he scooped me up carrying me over the threshold.

"Ooh vey traditional" I said sarcastically.

"Pretend all you want, I know you love that junk"

I looked around the fully furnished living room in surprise it was simple but that's why I loved it. The colourful pattered rug made the whole room look complete. There was a fireplace glowing magically, transfixing me.

Jacob drawing my attention away from it put his arms around my waist kissing me passionately his lips fitting perfectly with mine; he entwined his fingers with my hand leading deeper inside our perfected home.

Hope you liked it!

Remember to Review (:


End file.
